1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a battery module.
2. Description of Related Art
A rechargeable battery differs from a primary battery in that it can be repeatedly charged and discharged, while the latter performs only the irreversible conversion of chemical energy to electrical energy. A low-capacity rechargeable battery may be used as a power supply for small electronic devices, such as cellular phones, notebook computers and camcorders, while a high-capacity rechargeable battery may be used as a power supply for driving motors in hybrid vehicles and the like.
Recently, a high power rechargeable battery that includes a non-aqueous electrolyte having a high energy density has been developed. A high power rechargeable battery may be constituted by a large capacity rechargeable battery in which a plurality of rechargeable batteries are coupled in series in order to drive devices requiring a large amount of power, for example, motors such as those used in electric vehicles.
In addition, a large capacity rechargeable battery generally includes a plurality of rechargeable batteries that are coupled in series, and the rechargeable battery, for example, may be formed of cylindrical and angular shapes.
A large amount of heat may be generated from the rechargeable battery while the battery iteratively performs charging and discharging, and the rechargeable battery may explode or ignite unless the heat is promptly emitted to the outside of the battery.
Further, when the battery module is applied to a vehicle or an electric scooter, a housing may be damaged by external impact due to an accident, such that a short-circuit or electric shock may result (or occur).
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.